SMASH!
by StoryLord1
Summary: With evil banding together across the universe, heroes must rise!


**Author's Note: Hey everyone. This is going to be an anime-esque Smash Bros fanfiction series. I'll include all the characters from the games, and also other characters from the respective video game properties. Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000 - BEGIN STORY - 000000000000000000000000000000**

"AND HERE IT IS, WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" MC Ballyhoo gleefully stated. "THE FINAL MATCH OF THE WORLDWIDE SMASH TOURNAMENT! OUT OF THE 64 CONTESTANTS THAT MADE IT TO THIS FINAL LEG, ONLY TWO REMAIN! AND HERE THEY COME NOW!"

The battle arena was filled to the brim with people, an audience that was as energetic as Ballyhoo. The battlefield itself was a rock-panel floor surrounded by an equally built wall that the stands were built on top of. Two panels that faced opposite of each slid open, the final two contenders walking through.

"FIRST, THE PRETTY-BOY OF THE USA! THE BLOND BRUISER! THE FIERCE, FIERY FIGHTER! KEN MASTERS!"

Ken walked out with a smirk, flashing a thumbs-up to the crowd. They roared with cheer and applause, which only boosted Ken's ego. He posed, which only earned him more applause.

"SECOND, THE LITTLE MAN THAT CAN! THE RUNT WHO PUNCHED OUT MIKE TYSON HIMSELF! LITTLE MAC!"

Little Mac walked out, pulling off his wrestling robe and tossing it into the crowd as people cheered. He got into his fighting stance, eyes focused directly on Ken.

Ken snickered. "Hey, little man! You okay over there? You seem mad!"

Little Mac didn't respond, just punched his fists together and indicated to Ken.

Ken snickered. "Alrighty then! Let's give the people a good show!" Ken declared, getting into a fighting stance as well.

"FIGHTERS, PREPARE YOURSELVES! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

Ken and Little Mac locked eyes, ready to fight.

"GO!"

Little Mac and Ken charged at each other. They met in the middle, both hoping to land the first attack.

Little Mac leaped mid-run and threw a downward blow. Ken leaped to the left of the wrestler, just barely dodging. The street fighter leaped forward with a spinning kick, landing it directly into Little Mac's side. Mac took the hit without rolling with the damage, and whipped around with a punch. It hit Ken right in the jaw, knocking him away. The street fighter rolled on the ground and backflipped back into a standing position.

"WHOA! LITTLE MAC TOOK ALL THE DAMAGE OF KEN'S KICK JUST TO LAND A HIT!" MC Ballyhoo shouted.

"Good one!" Ken complimented. "But there's no way that kick didn't mess you up!"

Little Mac grimaced, pain in his side from the kick he took the full brunt of. He dashed forward at Ken again, ready for another attack.

Ken frowned. "Your loss."

Ken struck another fighting stance, and then slowly began to move. Black energy began swarming around him.

Little Mac leaped forward, putting all his strength into a punch. But it wasn't enough.

Ken struck Mac's arm, the black energy shooting into his fist. Mac cried out in pain upon impact.

Ken finished his attack by uppercutting Mac in the stomach, knocking him away.

"INSANE! KEN HASN'T USED THIS ATTACK ALL TOURNAMENT! HE SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN SAVING IT

The wrestler shuddered in pain when he hit the ground, struggling to get back up.

"A piece of advice, buddy. Give up now, forfeit the match." Ken solemnly stated, breathing a little heavy from how much that attack took out of him.

Little Mac didn't listen, though. He managed to stand, the arm Ken hit flopping by his side.

Ken had broken all the bones in the wrestler's arm with his attack. Blood also trickled from his mouth.

Little Mac opened his mouth, and finally spoke. "I won't quit until every bone is broken!" Mac pointed his boxing glove-wrapped hand at Ken. "I WILL beat you!"

The audience roared with cheer and applause at the words, and Ken flashed a confident smile. "My kinda rival!"

Ken and Little Mac charged full-speed at each other, the audience's cheers carrying them on.

000

"Awesome!" Lucas and Ness cheered, both sitting on the floor in front of their TV.

"You two shouldn't be so close to the television, it hurts your eyes!" Ness's mom yelled from the kitchen, where she pulled dinner out of the oven.

"Sorry, mom!" Ness said, him and Lucas scooting back.

"Dude, Ken is so cool!" Lucas exclaimed, mimicking Ken's pose.

"Little Mac is cooler, he never gives up!" Ness punched the air, mimicking Little Mac's moves.

"You're full of crap if you think Mac is cooler!" Lucas said, pointing an accusing finger at Ness.

"You are if you think Ken's the best!" Ness said, pointing back.

"Liar!"

"You're the liar!"

"GRRRRRR!" The two teen boys were now at odds, growling at each other. They both jumped away, and prepared their attacks.

"PK FREEZE!" Lucas generated the blue hexagon of ice.

"PK FLASH!" Ness generated the green ball of energy.

The two orbs of magic floated in the air, ready to hit the opposite sender.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Ness's mom shouted from the dinner table. The freshly cooked rotisserie chicken glistened in the light.

The magical energies dissipated, and the boys both turned. "Sweet!"

The two boys ran to the dinner table, the tournament fight still playing on the also waddled over to the table

000

As Lucas and Ness ate, Ness's mom cleared her throat. "Hey, boys?"  
"Yeah mom?" Ness asked, stuffing a chicken leg in his mouth.

"Can you stop by the Denmark house and get my pan back from Mrs. Denmark? She must have forgotten to bring it back today."

"Sure, mom!" Ness stood up, nudging Lucas's shoulder and indicating for him to come with him.

"Ooh, can I come too?" Tracy hopefully asked.

Ness shook his head. "Sorry Tracy, you're a little too young to go on adventures. Maybe in a year or two!"

Lucas and Ness headed out, Tracy pouting as her mom patted her head.

000

Lucas knocked on the door of the Denmark house, licking the grease from the chicken off his lip while he did so. Ness was practicing his swing, whipping his wooden bat through the air.

"Hey, Ness?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah?" Ness responded.

"Have you ever thought about applying for the tournament?" Lucas asked.

Ness paused, pondering the statement. "Yeah. I mean, we'd be let in if we applied, we're old enough. And we both have combat experience. It'd be difficult forming a squad for the preliminary events though. We'd need five people including you and me."

Lucas snapped his fingers. "You can just ask those guys who you fought Giygas back in the day!"

Ness frowned and shook his head. "Poo went back to his training. Jeff went back to his inventing. And Paula...doesn't really talk to me anymore."

Lucas nodded his head in understanding. "Oh, I see."

Suddenly, the door creaked open. A familiar boy with blond hair opened it fully.

"Oh, it's you guys. Hey." Picky greeted.

"Hey, little Minch." Lucas said, the two boys walking in.

"It's Picky Denmark now, dummy." Picky said. "Y'know, after everything that happened."  
"Oh, right. Sorry." Lucas said, not meaning to seem like a bully.

"It's fine. I'm used to it by this point." Picky non-energetically said.

Ness looked at Picky, the pre-teen looking at the floor.

After Porky was defeated, the Minch parents lost all their wealth and power. They were arrested after it was discovered that they had been beating him and Picky. Picky ended up being adopted by a loving, kind family….Who lived in the exact same neighborhood.

Ness followed Picky to the kitchen, and the blond pre-teen lifted the pan from a drawer. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Picky!" Ness happily said. The teen lifted the pan in the air in triumph. "Let's go, Lucas!"

The blond haired boy glanced in Ness's direction and nodded. "Alright."

The two walked out the house, waving goodbye to Picky. "Catch you later!" Ness said.

"Guys, wait!" Picky called out.

Ness paused, him and Lucas turning to look at Picky.

"Do you guys….ever think about him? Pokey." Picky asked, his voice cracking.

Ness turned to Lucas, who was also quiet. Ness nodded in understanding, and turned back to Picky. His smile turned into a more serious frown, and he stated, "All the time. He haunts my dreams and sure as heck stays in my nightmares. Your brother was an okay kid, Picky. The only reason he turned evil was because of Giygas. I miss him as much as you probably do. He was my friend."

Picky nodded. "I just wanted to know. Bye, guys."

Picky closed the door, leaving Lucas and Ness in silence.

"I feel bad for him." Lucas said.

Ness nodded, turning and beginning to walk back to his house. "I do too. He's been through a lot. C'mon, we need to get mom the pan as fast as possible."

Lucas raised an eyebrow of curiosity. "Why?"

Ness smiled, flashing Lucas a finger gun. "Because when we ask her to let us sign up for the tournament, we want her to be as happy as possible."

Lucas grinned. "Heck yeah!"  
The two boys jogged back to the house, ready to give the pan back. They continued down the street, but paused when all the streetlights around them flashed off.

"What happened?" Lucas questioned.

"Looks like the power went out in the streetlights." Ness said, slightly uneasy. His hand slightly paled as it squeezed the handle of the pan. He looked around, trying to make out what was in the darkness around them.

"I mean, we'll be alright, right? W-We got magic on our side." Lucas said, somewhat nervous.

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll be fine." Ness stated. Let's just keep heading ho-"  
Out of nowhere, a massive cannonball flew into view. Ness's reflexes kicked in, and he hit the cannonball with the pan. Unlike with his baseball bat, the cannonball did not get turned around. It collided with it, causing Ness to fly backwards.

"Ness!" Lucas yelled. Lucas then could feel himself being pulled by...The wind?!

Lucas tripped and began to be sucked into the shadows. "What's happening!?"

"PK Thunder!" Ness yelled, sending a lightning ball in the direction of the vacuum force. A grunt of surprise could be heard as the vacuuming halted.

"Stupid kids." A deep, reptilian voice seethed.

Large stomps could be heard. Lucas and Ness were still pretty much in the dark, but the moonlight gave them the ability to see who their assailant was.

He was a massive, green, reptilian man, with a crown and a red cape. His stomach gleamed with a golden color, and he had a wicked grin on his face. He tossed what looks like a destroyed hand cannon to the ground, and began cackling.

"I only need one of you, so help me out here."

"W-W-What?" Lucas asked. He was still on the ground, and the creature towered over him.

"Heh." The monster moved with the speed of a dog. He lunged at Lucas, arm reaching to grab him.

Then, Ness was there. He jumped in front of the beast, bashing it across the face with the pan. This completely broke the pan off the handle, but it did hold the monster at bay.  
"Lucas, get up!" Ness commanded.

Lucas couldn't even respond, paralyzed by fear.

"Lucas!?" Ness turned just as the creature came back. It punched Ness in the gut, knocking him into a bunch of trash cans on the curb of a house.

"Ness!" Lucas slowly forced himself to stand. "PK Fire!"

Lucas shot out the energy, erupting it into a fireball onto the creature. However, it seemed completely ineffective after the creature stuck his stomach out. The gold gleamed brighter, illuminating the very dark area.

"BWAHAHA!" The cackles turned to bellowing laughs. The reptile man lunged for Lucas. "GUESS YOU'LL BE THE ONE I TAKE, YOU WEAKLING!"

"PK Thunder Headbutt!" Ness's voice yelled.

Ness, electricity swarming around him, collided with the creature headfirst. Ness bounced off of him, and the creature flew backwards into a tree. It crashed on top of him, the creature seemingly down for the count.

"Ness, are you okay?" Lucas asked walking over to Ness.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ness rubbed his head, adjusting his cap as he stood. "Mom's gonna be so mad I broke the pan."

Lucas snickered. "Well, at least it was for a good reason!"  
"Yeah. At least-"

The reptilian man grabbed Ness from behind, lunging at the boy.

"GAH!" Ness exclaimed.

"Bro!" Lucas yelled.

The creature gave Ness a powerful punch to the face, knocking him unconscious.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas sent the icicle ball at the creature, but he jumped out the way as it froze over part of the street.

The monster then backhanded Lucas, knocking him to the ground. He scraped his left cheek, and he could feel some blood on that side of his face.

"Agh!" Lucas struggled to get up, but felt himself crushed under a stomp from the monster.

As Lucas felt himself going unconscious, he heard the words "Marx, I got the target. Get me out of here."

There was a bright flash of light. Lucas could make out...A purple ball with eyes, fangs, shoes, and a hat?

And then everything went black.

"Lucas? Ness? What's going on, I can't see through all this darkness!" Picky said, walking towards the scene. "Is that...ice? Guys?" Picky stopped when he saw Lucas' unconscious body. "Ah, geez."

**END OF EPISODE 1**

**Ness and Lucas, a brotherhood torn! Who took Ness? Will Lucas recover? Find out on the next episode of...SMASH!  
Next episode: ENTER THE GALACTIC FEDERATION!**


End file.
